Interviews with OCs and OOCs
by Anakin's Apprentice
Summary: I saw a story like this a while ago called something like A and A's talk show so I wanted to make my own. All creds for the idea goes to the author of the other story. Write a review of the name of the story you want on and I'll do a talk show on the OCs or OOCs or AUs. You can also send in questions . More detail inside. Next story will be Worm Wars then M's OC. Chapter 2 is up
1. Chapter 1

Hello, my friends. If you read the summery you would know what this is about. If you still need info, I'll explain it. If you have written a story you are proud of, write the title in a review. If it's rated M, you can still send it in but I'll edit out all inappropriate stuff. People will be told ahead of time which story it is so they can send in questions. Based on how the character acts, I'll try my best to answer the questions but if I get it wrong, PM me and I'll change it. This is sort of like the story "Who wants to ask them first" but it can include OCs and OOC characters. Also, if you wrote the story you can request to be in this too just as long as you PM me an idea of how you act. The interview will include a short summery about how the story the characters are in so it could help to get your story more reads. Any M-rated question sent in will be changed to rated T and then deleted from the review list.


	2. Silent

**PLEASE send in a story!**

Anakin'sApprentince, nicknamed Cray (Short for crazy), walked to the front of the stage. She smiled into the audience of five people and announced, "Hello, my friends! I'm Cray and welcome to Storybook Interviews!" Some of the people in the audience politely clapped but it sounded miserably quiet. Cray smiled at the few people and said, "Well... nobody sent in a story so I'll steal one from This Iz My Username. I hope she won't mind. To start off we'll interview Silent and her friends from Silent. If nobody sends in another story, we'll do Selena. Let's welcome to the stage Silent, Obi-wan, Ahsoka, and Anakin!" Anakin and Ahsoka walked onto the stage grinning while Obi-wan had a small smile and Silent a nervous look. Ahsoka plopped down on one of the couches and Silent quietly took her place next to her best friend. Anakin took his place next to Ahsoka, putting his feet on the coffee table while Obi-wan sat next to Silent. Cray spoke to the audience, "Silent is a story, now owned by Nowa1, about a mute girl trying to deal with becoming a Jedi padawan. Apparently, she's Ahsoka's best friend and Obi-wan's apprentice. Anakin's just here for the food."

"Speaking of which, where is it?" Anakin interrupted.

Cray sighed and handed him a bowl of trail mix. Anakin shrugged and stuffed some in his mouth. Cray gave a smile and sat down across from the four guests. She picked up a card from the table that had a random question on it. "Alright, first question is for Obi-wan. Obi, do you find Silent as annoying as I do? From a guest we do not know the name of."

Obi-wan looked a little uncomfortable and replied, "While she can be a little too much to handle an times, I do not think she is annoying."

Cray, satisfied with the answer, picked up the next card. "This one is for Ahsoka. From a random hobo on the street. Can you give me a piece of toast? Silent did."

Ahsoka was even more uncomfortable than Obi-wan was earlier and answered, "Um... sure, hobo guy. Next time I have toast I'll send you some."

A random hobo poked his head into the doors and shouted, "Thank You!"

Cray looked at the pile of cards suspiciously and gingerly picked up another one. "This one is for Silent. How do you expect to talk on the talk show when you're mute? Wow. He's right. We really should have planned this out. You can't talk. I guess we'll just have to talk to the others. Oh well. The next card is for Anakin signed AnakinMcHotness'sstalker568973287538. It says 'Will you marry me and dump that ugly snob Padme?'"

Anakin coughed, spraying trail mix all over the floor. He spluttered, "What?! How would she know?" Cray looked at the adjoined photo and said, "Uh... shouldn't you be asking how HE knows?" Anakin fainted, falling head-first into the coffee table. Cray smirked and said, "That'll teach him to put his feet on my coffee table. Now, the next question is for Ahsoka from the random hobo again. It says You aren't going to give me toast, are you?"

Ahsoka looked embarrassed and replied, "No. Probably not. I don't have any toast." The hobo appeared in the doorway again but this time he had backup. The hobo army charged the stage. Everyone hopped up off the couches and ran for the exits. The audience that now consisted of eight people followed them, screaming at the top of their lungs. Cray called back over the noise, "Remember to submit a story! I still have nothing!"


	3. The Order Redeems

**De M: Si vous me dire quelle est votre histoire ou m'envoyer un message privé à leur sujet alors je peux fonction votre OC**

**Second chapter! Yay! This one is for The Order Redeems. Sorry for the long wait. I had to read The Order Redeems first. People, DO NOT be afraid to send in a story. I am in desperate need of stories to write about.**

The audience to Storybook Interviews had multiplied by 8 in number. There was now over 80 people in the crowd. **(Audience count is amount of views the story gets)** As Cray walked onstage, half of them applauded for the host of the show they had come to see. Cray took a seat on her couch, sitting upside-down, and called to the crowd, "Hello, my friends! It's nice to see such a big crowd today! I was getting worried there would be less than last time! Today we have some special guests! The cast of The Order Redeems has agreed to be on my little show. I'm sure most of you have read the story. It's one of the best stories I have read. The Order Redeems is about Ahsoka's recovery after being kicked out of the Order and harmed in a terrible way by Admiral Tarkin. It also includes Katooni as Anakin Skywalker's new padawan. Now, without further ado, I give you Anakin Skywalker, Ahsoka Tano, Obi-wan Kenobi, Katooni, Ticarti Mai and Eleesha Altari." The six of them walked in from backstage, big smiles on their faces. Eleesha, Ahsoka, Anakin, Katooni and Obi-wan all piled on to the very large couch and Ticarti sat in a single chair. Cray gave them a small smile and said, "Now, we didn't get any requests from readers but I have a few questions I arranged myself. Master Tano, the first question is for you. Who do you think was the greatest help after the incident with the Admiral?"

Ahsoka took a deep breath and replied, "Well, Anakin did help a lot but I think Lux was the greatest help. He showed me.."

"I think that's enough." Cray interrupted, "We don't want our younger viewers to be scarred for life."

Ahsoka blushed and leaned back while the others snickered. Cray picked up the next card and read, "Anakin, why didn't you kill Tarkin when you had the chance?"

Anakin smirked and answered, "Well... the idea was tantalizing at first but then I imagined how he would feel to be locked in a cage day after day, rotting alone and I decided death would be the easy way out for him. Also, if I killed him I wouldn't be able to get the confession. Now I guess I wish I had. He deserved it."

Cray nodded in understanding and picked up the next card, "Katooni, what is your favorite part about being Master Skywalker's padawan?"

Katooni thought for a second and replied, "I think I like spending time with my master. I always have a lot of fun talking with everyone and teasing people."

Anakin smiled, happy his padawan enjoyed his company and put his hand on her shoulder. Everyone else went 'Awwww'. Anakin rolled his eyes but sat back on the couch with a small smile. Cray smiled at the sweetness and read the next card, "Master Kenobi, what was it like to see the sister of your late crush, Satine?"

Obi-wan took a deep breath and answered, "It was difficult to see a constant reminder of someone I failed to save, but I had to get over it so I could save Mandalore. The pain of the loss still hurts but I'm coping." Cray nodded in sympathy, regretting she had asked him in the first place. "Master Kenobi, I understand that you are only subconsciously here. In reality you are severely injured. I have a question about that. Can you feel pain?"

Obi-wan was confused and said, "I wasn't under the impression I was injured. How did you know?" Cray looked him in the eye and stated, "I'm a fangirl. We're stalkers." Then Cray grinned and turned to Ticarti Mai, leaning forward. "Now, let's get to know the greatest psychiatrist the Jedi Order has ever known. It's an honor to meet you, Master Mai."

She blushed and replied, "It's an honor to be on the show and it's just Ticarti."

Cray remarked enthusiastically, "I hear you're REALLY good! Do you think you can figure out why I'm not sane?"

"Well, the ADHD could be causing the hyper activeness and I believe the interest in other's lives is because you want to escape the horror of your own." Cray was quiet for a second before chirping, "I guess you're probably right. Now, onto the question. What is it like when a patient is cured from their mental illness?"

Ticarti smiled at the memories and answered, "They have a look of utter serenity and they say their mind is finally clear. It's one of the reasons I got into counseling." Cray nodded and looked towards Eleesha. "Onto you, Eleesha, the smart one of the group. Why did you want to be a padawan instead of working as a science teacher?"

"Well, I really wanted to make an impact in people's life. You can help people if you are a teacher but not as much as if you were a jedi. Teaching would have been a worthwhile job but I would rather be out fighting for freedom." The audience clapped at her answer as Eleesha blushed at the attention. Cray stood up and stretched. She announced to the crowd, "That's all we have time for today. Some people have to get to bed before 1:00. I will see you next week, though. The chapter will be longer than this was." The guests each shook the host's hand and walked off the stage. Half the audience applauded while the others only came to see if they could get an autograph. The curtains drew and the lights dimmed.


End file.
